Crosswalks and Crossed Hearts
by vintage-misery49
Summary: This is where I'll dump all my random Au's that don't have a purpose and are under 1,000 words. Chapter 11: A drunk Lucy is hard to take car of, and no one knows this better than Natsu.
1. First Kiss With A Stranger

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she drove to University "I wonder if I can back out now? No way, Mirajane would never let me back out of this." Shaking her head she wondered how she and nineteen people had got into this mess. Mira had told her she was doing a documentary for her film class on twenty strangers kissing for the first time. And somehow she had been offered a position as one of those strangers and she had agreed.

"Well that's what you get" Lucy thought to herself as she parked her car and headed towards the building. Opening the front doors before wandering down the hallway looking for any tell-tale signs of the white haired girl.

"I'm glad to see you made it Lucy, in fact the person I paired you with just showed up" came a bubbly voice from behind her. Whirling around Lucy saw Mira in all her cheerful glory but wait a second

"You paired me with someone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think you two would make a perfect…..subject" Mira said after a pause.

"Uh huh" Lucy said feeling as though this would be one of Mira's famous set-ups. But oh well she was here and already had agreed "Lead me to this guy then."

Smiling Mira pulled her into a lone room with only one guy standing around looking bored "Here we are, my first subjects are all here. I'll give you a minute or two to shake hands and exchange names while I get the camera and lights ready"

Lucy walked over to the guy and took a better look at him. He had pink hair, was it dyed or natural, a real mysterious. Plus it was super spikey. He was actually pretty handsome up close Lucy had to admit. At least Mira had been kind enough to give her a good looking match.

Offering out his hand he said "Natsu"

Talking it she answered "Lucy"

"Ok you two come over here and stand in front of the camera" Mira called. The two walked and stood where Mira directed them. Now was the awkward part, the kiss.

"So you, um, ready?" He asked.

"Not really" she admitted.

Laughing he said "Yeah, neither am I. But if you know Mira like I do then you know there's no backing out now."

Laughing she nodded her head in agreement.

"So?"

"Yeah, let's do this" she said. Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she wound her arms around his neck. Meeting each other in the middle their lips touched. Lucy felt a zap of electricity run through her body. She could feel her body begin to mold with his. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Pulling away for a mere second before putting his lips on hers again but angling them this time. He traced the outside of her mouth with his tongue before she hesitantly granted him entry. His tongue explored her mouth before brushing against her own. Coaxing it to join him. Complying she tangled her tongue with his. Deeping the kiss she could feel herself losing herself in him. Her hands hand found their way to his hair, pulling lightly on the pink locks. One of his hands still rested on her hip while the other was tangled in her hair. Finally when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart with a gasp, with both of their faces dusted with a blush.

"So that was…great" he said, his voice a little huskier than before.

"Yeah" she said dumbly.

"That was great you two. Thanks for your help" Mira said cheerfully to them.

"No problem Mira" he said.

"Yeah Mira, happy to help" Lucy replied.

The two then walked out of the room together to the parking lot.

"So" Natsu began.

"So" she mimicked.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you wanna hit the coffee shop?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice" she said, her lips still buzzing from the kiss.

"Cool" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the coffee shop around the corner.


	2. Wrong Person

Lucy stood looking around the terminal as watched for her pink haired friend, Virgo, to show. She hadn't seen the girl she left home five years ago. They had been able to get in contact and had arranged for her to visit for a week. When she spotted a flash of pink she ran towards it and when they were in close enough range she opened her arms and threw them around her friend in a running hug, sending the two to the floor.

Smiling down at her pink friend she exclaimed "I missed you so much, I'm glad we arranged to see each other!"

"Well while I'm flattered, I think I'd be even more if I knew you" came the voice of the person under her.

"Huh" she said after hearing a male voice and looking down she saw that she had tackled the wrong person, pink hair, but a guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else" she apologized.

Laughing he said "No problem, I wasn't gonna get a greeting anyway, so this made my day" he said.

Sitting up he held out a hand and said "Natsu Dragneel"

Taking it she said "Lucy Heartfilla. So why are you in town?"

"Oh, I used to live here. Was traveling for a while before deciding recently to head home" Natsu answered.

"Ah, so you know your way around town then?"

"Probably not anymore, my friends say I would have trouble getting out of a paper bag"

Laughing she said "I might have to show you around"

"I'd like to take up that offer" he said locking eyes with her.

They stayed in that position until they heard "I hope to not be interrupting a touching moment between Lucy and her boyfriend. But I have arrived."

Whipping her head up she saw Virgo holding her suitcase, standing perfectly straight with a smug grin on her face. Standing up she said "It's not like that Virgo. It was an accident." Then she offered Natsu a hand and taking it she pulled him up, with a great struggle.

"So about that tour around town?" he asked.

"Meet by the park Friday at nine" she answered.

"Cool I'll be there" he said with a wave over his shoulder before walking off.

"I see you have caught a male eye Princess. You know I want grandkids" Virgo said.

"You're not even related to me!"


	3. Anaversiry Gift

Nalu Prompt: Day 1: Gifts 2014

It was another normal night in the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was being rowdy and loud as usual. Cana was getting drunk and asking anyone who would listen (and even those who were trying not to) into drinking contests. Lucy shook her head and stifled a laugh. She hadn't been an active member of this guild for long, about a year now, and yet it felt like home.

"Gray-sama! Why are you ignoring Juvia" Juvia declared to an unlistening and half-drunk Grey.

"CANA STOP DRAGGING EVERYONE INTO YOU'RE DRINKING CONTETS! HALF OF THE GUILD IS INTOXICATED NOW" Erza shouted at the tipsy mage.

"Aww don't ruin the fun iron girl" Cana said "Lighten up a little and live"

"What did you just call me?! IRON GIRL" Erza ranted as Cana shrugged and laughed harder at Ezra's anger. It looked like Cana might end up leaving the guild in pieces. Lucy let herself laugh and looked around the guild another time. She loved it here. The atmosphere. The people. Everyone was friendly (most of the time) and she had gained so many friends. And to think, it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run into Natsu. Natsu, even if he was an idot sometimes, out everything he had done for her, saving her butt when she got into bad situations, giving Lucy her first real friend (besides spirits and the staff of her father's house), the best thing he had given her was a place she could call home, Fairy Tail.

Drowning in these nogalistic thoughts she hardly noticed when a box dropped in her lap. Looking up Lucy saw Natsu walking away from her. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the box and wondered what could be in it. The box just a small simple blue colored box. Opening it slowly not sure what to expect. Natsu could be unpredictable at times, like during Christmas he had given her an IOU for one mission she got to pick. It had earned him a hit on the head and her seriously wondering about his thought process for a week. But she was surprised to see a note in the box.

Lucy, I have a present for you to celebrate your one year anniversary (that we aren't in a comma). Meet me outside the guild. –Natsu

Lucy was confused but was wondering what the heck Natsu had up his sleeve and why was he going to give it to her outside. But her curiosity over turned her confusion. Getting up she walked outside to the quiet night. She could still hear some of the noise leaking out into the deserted streets. She looked around and noticed Natsu leaning up against the wall, obviously trying to look nonchalant.

He noticed her and waved her over. Lucy noticed as she got closer she could make out what looked like red on his cheeks.

"I didn't realize it was one year since I joined the guild" Lucy told him.

"Well not technically but it's around a year that you've been ya know active" Natsu replied.

"So you have something to give me" Lucy asked him.

Nodding, he said "Yeah, I hope you don't freak out or anything"

"Why would a freak out" Lucy asked starting to wonder what he was going to give her.

"No reason, just close your eyes" Natsu said, obviously flustered.

"Yeah, okay" Lucy said, closing her eyes. Before she could really think anything else she felt someone lips against her own. Her eyes flew open to see Natsu obviously kissing her. Her brain began to panic.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's kissing me, Natsu's kissing me, NATSU. What should I do, oh god, I don't know what to do" Her brain screamed. But then another voice said "Just be quiet and enjoy it for gods sake". Lucy decided to listen to the second voice.


	4. Comfort

NaLu Week: Day 2: Vulnerable

Natsu hated this. Watching Lucy in pain, but unable to do something about it. Lucy, sitting in front of her parent's graves. He was the one who always went with her during the occurrences. He would just stand at least a good few feet away from her. He tried to give her some privacy by not watching. But occasionally he would look out of the corner of his eye and see her looking utterly deflated. It hurt more than he thought it should.

Lucy couldn't understand. When her father had first died she hadn't been able to cry much. But as she sat in front of her parent's graves she felt a pain in her chest. Right when she and her father had begun to get on better terms, she went into a seven year coma and he had died. Even though most of the world had seen her as dead. He was one of the few who kept hope that she would return. He had wanted her to come home.

Natsu could hear her sniffling now. It was the part he dreaded the most. When she began to cry. She would start out sniffing and then the quiet tears would come. He wanted to comfort her, in this vulnerable state. But he never did. It would cross the line they had drawn. He was there so she wouldn't be alone. But he couldn't stand it. Maybe, just once, he could cross it.

Lucy could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Why, when things were beginning to get better with her father, did this happen. Crying harder, she stifled a sob. God sometimes she could be such a crybaby. She hated being seen like this, especially by Natsu. Compared to her he always seemed so strong. Just then it began to rain, it represented her mood. Great another thing to bring her mood down. At this moment in time she felt lower then she had ever felt. But then she felt arms slid around her waist and pull her close. Without even looking she knew it was Natsu. It wasn't like there was anyone else there. But still, she didn't want him to see her like this, but at the same time she wanted him there to comfort her. Burying her face in his chest she let herself cry. She wanted this comfort but if it was going to happen she wasn't going to let him see her face.


	5. I Promise

NaLu Week: Day 4: Promise

Lucy felt numb; it was like she was just there, not exactly alive but not exactly dead. Everyone around seemed swept up in different emotions. Mixtures of anger, sadness, fear and even betrayal seemed to hang in the air. In front of her was Natsu, but he wasn't exactly Natsu anymore, he was E.N.D. Natsu had a look of fear on his face as he listened to what his father was telling him. Lucy wanted to listen, she really did. But she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Igneel turned to her and her guild mates, Lucy willed herself to listen to what he had to say in hopes it would bring her some relief. "I will need to take Natsu away to somewhere recluse. The power that has infected him is out of his control. But with training he may be able to suppress it to some extent. Natsu is a danger to any human at the moment; I must take him away soon. But I'm not heartless so as such I will let there be goodbyes to anyone who wishes for one."

Igneel was taking Natsu away from them, from her. All because he had gained powers that he didn't want. Lucy had learned a long time ago that the world was not kind. But today she was learning just how cruel it could be. She looked over at Natsu to see tears streaming down his face, she knew her's probably looked the same. When Natsu looked at her she felt her heart break even more. Even though she could see the fear and worry in his eyes he tried to send her a reassuring smile. But it was nothing compared to his sunny normal one.

She then began to watch as people began to break from their little crowd to go talk to him and soon people began to whittle away, walking back in the direction of the guilds ruins until she was the only one left. All she wanted to do was run to sling her arms around him and beg him not to go, or to at least take her with him. But she was rooted in her spot and he seemed to understand that, after saying something to his dad he began to walk over to her.

"Lucy" he began before pausing for a few seconds "Mavis you're gonna be the hardest to say goodbye to. You mean so much to mean and I really don't want to leave you, but I can't risk your life and our nakama because of my wants. So I guess this is goodbye, at least for a little while."

Fearing that he was about to turn around and leave her forever she grabbed his arm and choked out "Please Natsu don't leave me. I know you can't stay but at least take me with you."

"Luce, I can't risk your life. You mean too much to me, this is for the best."

"You mean a lot to me too you idot. I lost Aquarius but I'm not gonna lose you to, not on the same day, not ever."

She heard him take a deep breath before he said "Luce this isn't goodbye forever, just for now. I promise I'll come back and when I do I'll stay with you for good."

"You promise" she pleaded "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I want you to come but for your own safety you need to stay here, I promise I'll come back."

"I'm gonna miss you, you big idot."

"I'm gonna miss you to weirdo" he said before wrapping his arms around of her and pulled her in his warm embrace. She felt the tears streaming down her face again as she pressed her face into his chest, memorizing his scent in hopes that it would stay with her forever. When they broke apart he began to unwind his scarf before wrapping it around Lucy's neck.

"Natsu" she breathed.

"Keep this safe for me until I return Luce" he said to her before he began to back slowly away from her. What Lucy did next was based purely off rash decision and pure instincts. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and portrayed nothing more that her sadness of letting him go.

As she watched him and his father until they disappeared into the horizon she decided that she would wait an eternity for him because Natsu never breaks his promises.


	6. Con Artists

A smile gracing his face, Natsu threw the newspaper at his partner "Look Luce, we made the front page again." Looking over she picked up the newspaper and looked at the front cover with a satisfactory smile appearing on her lips.

"Should've known they would have figured out if had been us" she hummed as she began to read the article out loud "The famous con artists known under the pseudonyms, Salamander and Celestial, have struck once again. Yesterday the news that the multi-millions company of Sabertooth technologies had gone bankrupt yesterday shook the nation, and the company. The boss, Sting Euciffe had told the press "We had no problems at all with money, we had recently met with some investors….I don't know how this happened" but it seems those investors were the famous team that has gracing the news lately. Already they have made multi-millions companies such as Lamina Corps, Blue Pegasus Agencies, Mermaid Heel Films, Raven Tail Accounts and several more. All of these companies wealth disappeared almost overnight and all done by the duo. Unfortunately, the true identities of these criminals still remain unknown; the meet with the investors had been over a phone call from a public phone. Will we ever find out who's pulling off these greatest heists in the country?"

"Haha Luce, they have no idea. How dumb are they?" Natsu joked.

"Well it's good for us that they're dumb or else we'd be in jail. Now we need to discuss once again, what are we going to do for the final heist. The one everyone will remember before we disappear of the face of the Earth, figuratively of course." Lucy asked him.

"Well, I mean there are a few minor places, we could maybe try to clear a few of them in one night."

"I was thinking bigger."

"No, we both agreed we wouldn't take a single penny from Fairy Tail."

"What!? No, I would never offer that as an idea. I was thinking the biggest most well-known company in the country, the one that's worth trillions."

"You don't mean-"

"Heartfilla Railway and Corps."

"Holy shit Lucy, have you lost it."

"No I'm actually quit sane. But think about, we would be considered the best con artists of the century. No one would dare try to con the leader of Heartfilla Corps."

"Exactly why we shouldn't."

"Oh come on Natsu, it's not like you to play it safe."

"I'm doing it because of your…condition."

"That's why we should do this."

"Con the world's most un-conable man?"

"Yes, because we have a secret weapon."

"And that would be..?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Natsu, what's my name?"

"Lucy Heartfi- Wait you're related to Jude Heartfilla, the owner and ruler of Heartfilla Corps!?"

"Yeah, duh. We can use that to our advantage. We'll just need to come up with a plan."

"And when are we going to do that, we only have the time limit of four more days until we reach our deadline we set up for ourselves."

"We'll do it in the car. Come on, I'm dropping in for a visit to see my father"

"Ok you got all of that right?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah yeah. I'll drop you off and then-"Natsu began.

"Ok all I needed was a yes or no."

"We there yet?"

"Uh-huh, just up ahead are the gates."

"Gates?"

"It's ok I'll talk."

"Whatever you say Luce." He said as they pulled up to the gates.

Lucy rolled down the window and stuck her head out to say "Hey Jack, its Lucy. I'm dropping in for a surprise visit to my father."

"Ah, Lady Lucy, so nice to see you after three years, go right on in" Jack responded before he opened the gates.

Natsu drove Lucy through the front gates before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name, unlike you."

"You got me, I'll start on the phase two as you work on phase one."

"Ok got it."

"Call me if things start to go south."

"I will now go. You want to finish this early right?"

"Yeah, ok." He said to her as she got out of the car. Hearing the gravel crunch under the tires as the car drove away, she felt a bit of dread in her stomach. All she could hope was that her father hadn't changed too much since she left. Going up the steps she knocked on the front door and waited. The door opened by one of her father's numerous maids and she was led into one of the sitting rooms. As she sat waiting for her father, she surveyed the room and went over her strategy in her head another time. When her father entered the room she couldn't help but note that he looked much older than the last time she had saw him but it had been three years.

Standing she said "Hello father, it's been awhile."

"Lucy, nice to see you. Sit, I haven't seen you for what, two years? We should catch up" he told her.

"Well I'm glad that you seem to have some time to talk to me."

"I always have time to talk to you. Now, how has your life been? Is working for Fairy Tail Incorporations enjoyable?"

"Yes, I feel it's a good learning experience for me until I inherit your company."

"That was why I approved of it of course. Couldn't have you not knowing how a business works. Though I must say, those con artists that have been in the news have worried me a little."

"Why on Earth would you worry, no one in their right mind would try to steal your fortune."

"Yes, but a man can't help but worry. I also worry that your company might be conned and you'll end up on the streets jobless."

"Well, I would come home and hope to get a job in your company."

"Smart girl, I raised you well. Now another topic would be your relationship status."

"Father-"

"Yes, I know, you wish to marry for love. But my dear, you are twenty-eight and without a husband. You'll need to have a child so you'll have someone who will inherit the company after you."

"I'm not worried about that at all father. Besides, I've met a nice man at my job. I won't end up a lonely old lady."

"That's nice, tell me about this man."

"He works pretty high up. I'm only in accounting and he's the vice president of the branch. So technically he's my boss, but once I begin work with your company that won't be a problem."

"Yes, maybe we would be able to form a trust with them. They are a pretty big company. I'll have to meet this man before I decided if he's a good match."

"Well, he did drive me here. I could call him and you could meet him today, if you're ok with that of course."

"Of course, call him."

With a smile Lucy called Natsu and said "My father would like to meet you, come around to the house."

"Phase one complete then?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"Ok then, on my way."

When the doorbell finally rang Lucy jumped up to go open the door only to have her father wave at her. "Sit, the maids got it. It is their job."

"Of course" she said as she sat back door and waited for her partner to walk through the door. When she finally saw his pink hair she jumped up and walked over to him. Grabbing his arm she whispered in his ear "Begin stage two."

Smiling down at her he turned to her father and offered his hand "So you're the famous Jude Heartfilla, I wish I could say I've heard about you, but Lucy never told me much about you."

"It's okay, I wasn't much of a father to her after her mother's death." Jude said "Now what is this I hear of you and my daughter being in a relationship?"

"Lucy and I have only been together for a few months. Nothing too serious though" Natsu told him.

"Well I expect it to get serious soon."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Father!" Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

"Well you must know that my daughter is in line to inherit my company and after her there needs to be someone else. So I of course expect her to have kids. And seeing how she won't be young long much longer, I expect her to have a ring on her finger before she is thirty."

"Of course sir. I was just saying since we've been together for a short time I haven't put any pressure on our relationship."

"Uh-huh. Now what is it I hear about you working for Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, I'm the vice president of the Magnolia branch."

"Very nice, so that means you have some ties of course."

"Yeah, the main boss is kinda like a grandfather to me. Why?"

"I've been considering trying to form a trust between Fairy Tail and my company" he said. Natsu couldn't help but smile at that, phase two was starting well.

"Well, if I recall correctly, they were hoping to form a trust with you too. They thought you were out of reach though due to your normal unwillingness to form trust or agreements."

"Well, Fairy Tail has always held my attention."

"I would be willing to make an agreement with you right now."

"You would?"

"Of course, you would only have ties with the Magnolia Branch until I'm able to arrange a meeting between you and Makarov, but still, it's a start."

"You have yourself a deal…. "

"Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel."

"You have yourself a deal Dragneel" Jude said as he shook Natsu's hand. If only he had known that with that shake, his entire fortune was about to disappear.

The next morning as the two lie in the hotel bed, they looked over the newspaper with a smile on their faces. Once again they had graced the headlines and Jude didn't even suspect it was them. He just wanted to know how the famous con duo had done it. If only he had known that with those agreements he had practically handed them his company. And there was no mention of how he had been talking about forming a trust with Fairy Tail. They were safe.

"We did it Luce, went out with a bang" Natsu said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"No more! We did it. Got everything we need to pay back Fairy Tail and start a new life" she said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"We'll make sure our child's safe and doesn't end up like us" Natsu assured her.

"I know" she said as she snuggled closer to him "So when are you ever gonna propose?"

"Soon, let me buy a ring first geez."

"Well, my answers yes."

"Really, I was sure you would turn me down."

"Pfff, I only turned you down the first time because you purposed to me three days after we met."

"I knew I was in love with you."

"Yeah, but we were only 14 when we first met."

"Details, details" Natsu said waving his hand.


	7. YOU BURNED DOWN OUR APARTMENT

As Natsu watched as the flames grew bigger as they seemed almost unaffected by the water being used to combat it. Looking over to his angry and shivering roommate, he knew he would be in for a shit storm when this was all over.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry about the apartment." He offered with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, tell that to one of the 50 other people who lived there and will listen to you." she spat.

"I didn't mean to burn down the apartment complex."

"But you did, in the most stupid way, might I add."

"It's not that stupid."

"We are out here at 3 in the morning all because you can't make scrambled eggs properly!"

"I only looked away for a few minutes to see if you were awake!"

"Yeah well every terrible chef should know to never leave the stove unattended."

"Don't you mean every chef?"

"No, good chefs don't need to watch their food every second. People like you on the other hand…"

"That's cruel Lucy."

"The truth is cruel."

"I'm still sorry."

"Uh-huh, well then you can be the one to either call Gray, Erza or your brother to beg them to let us stay there for a few days."

"You're throwing me to the dogs?!"

"Yes, now get calling! I flipping freezing!"

"Fine geez, don't have an aneurysm" he said before slipping off the jacket he had grabbed and placed it on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before asking "Don't you need a jacket?"

"I'm the one that's a furnace rember? A little cold won't bother me" he said as he prayed for his brother to pick.

When he heard the tell-tale click he answered "Hey Gajeel, how's it been bro?"

"Natsu why the fuck are you callin' me at three and what the fuck do you want?" Gajeel demanded.

"Well you see….I kinda burned down Lucy and mines apartment."

"You dipshit."


	8. The Textbook

Lucy slid off her bag as she sat herself in her new seat of the new semester; it was perfect, right by the window. Taking out her binder for the class and a pen she waited for Mr. Justine to start class.

Clapping his hands Mr. Justine said "We are now in the final half for the year students, but don't think the difficulty of your work will change. We will be mainly working out of the book this semester; you will not have individual ones due to budget cuts, so you will be sharing it with the others who share the desk. Now take out your text book and turn to page 231."

Taking out to her scuffed up book, Lucy turned to the correct page and listened as her teacher droned on about enlightenment. It looked like it was going to yet another uneventful semester.

The next day when Lucy opened to the page she was instructed she was extremely disgusted to see that crudely drawn penises on the page. It seemed that her bookmate shared the maturity level of a prepubescent boy. With an annoyed sigh she took notes in the chapter but her resolve broke when every page seemed to have these drawings littering them. She broke when she saw that this person had manipulated a man's head to turn into the shape of a penis.

Taking her pen she jotted in the corner "_Please stop drawing crudely drawn penises on the textbook_." She figured this would stop the problem and went back to writing down her notes, unknowing of what chain of events she had started.

"_Y they bother u?_" Lucy couldn't help but feel her eye twitch at this comment. First off this person had terrible handwriting and second, he had no apparent grammar skills. While there were no crudely drawn penises, this comment still bothered her. On the opposite corner she wrote back "_No, but these books are already ruined enough. Don't try to deface them anymore_" and with that Lucy went back to continuing her classwork.

"_True, true, hey u seem pretty smart. Wht's the answer to #3?"_ Well this was progress, at least he was no longer drawing male genitals on the history textbook but now he was asking for help? She suppressed a groan as she answered the assigned questions but drew a blank on the fifth one. Chewing on the end of her pen she glanced at the clock and saw that she only had three minutes till the bell rang. Deciding to throw away her dignity she quickly wrote "_The answer is pretty much the entire third paragraph in the second section. But now you have to tell me what the answer is to five_."

"_Thks and you can find the answer to five on page 234 or somthin_." Sure enough when she re-read the page she found the answer. Maybe this guy wasn't half bad, he may have terrible grammar but he was a team player, at least she though it was a guy. With a small smile she wrote in the margin "_Thanks and no problem_."

These little notes soon began to stem in to full blown conversations. The few that every noticed them writing these notes wrote it off as nothing. By the end of the third term they had almost become friends, despite that they never talked in the halls.

"_Wht's the answer to 6_?"

"_Uh I think you can find the answer on page 245, it has something to do with how Europe started the movement or something. You got the answer to 3?_"

"_Yeah answers America, or at least that's what the girl beside me said._"

"_You've definitely improved with your grammar._"

"_Felt kinda bad with you practically writing me an essay._"

"_I feel so special_."

"_Don't let it get to your head. What's the answer to 2 btw_?"

"_Something about ridding the world of stupidity and coming out of the dark ages or something. You k now something, we don't even know each other_."

"_Yeah and_?"

"_You could be some creepy kid_."

"_Ok fair point, Natsu Dragneel and who might you be?_"

"_Lucy Heartfilla, and I've had the honor of using the same textbook as you? I could sell this to some of your fan girls for money_."

"_Please don't, he'll probably make me pay for the disappearance. And I should be amazed that I've been talking to co-head cheerleader, the famed heartbreaker_."

"_Ok sarcasm could you tell me what seven is then_?"

"_Maybe Europe and enlightenment_?"

"_That's not an answer_."

"_That's all I could see off the girls paper_."

"_Slacker, is that how you got half of those answers for me_?"

"_Perhaps_."

"_I'm disappointed in you_."

"_I'd be disappointed in me too_."

"_Congrats on the win last Friday_."

"_Only because we had the lovely support of the cheerleaders_."

"_Flattery gets you now where_."

"_That sucks, oh well and before you probably as the answer for the third question is on page 276_."

"_Are you physic?"_

"_IDK ask me something._"

"_Hmmm, who will I go with to spring formal_?"

"_You're also obsessing about that too? I expected more from you_."

"_Sorry to disappoint but I want to go with someone_."

"_Fine I predict that you will go with…..ME!_"

"_What? Is this some lame attempt to ask me to the formal?_"

"_I predict yes._"

"_At least ask me in person you idiot._"

The next day at Fairy Tail was going to be the event that would be the most talked about and speculated thing for the rest of the year. Right before first bell quarterback Natsu Dragneel appeared at co-head cheerleader, Lucy Heartfilla's locker with a stupid smile on his face. The few of his fan girls that had been following had been the first to hear w=the news and the first to spread it. It had the whole school asking one question, how the heck did to people end up getting together when no one had ever seen them talk once.

Everyone close to the couple were as confused as everyone else. No one ever though to ask the couple though, but a few years later after they became engaged did they ask her how they had gotten together. With a straight look on her face Lucy answered "He was drawing crudely drawn penises and I told him to stop."

Everyone was still baffled.


	9. Shingeki no Fairy Tail

"That idot!" Lucy exclaimed as she maneuvered through the air with her 3D Maneuver equipment. She would kill him when she got to him, as long as a titan hadn't done it for her. Looking she saw her idot partner stranded in the tree, but still trying to fight off the titans with only one of his blades that was surely dull by now. She angled for the tree and within seconds she landed on the branch next to him.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you can maneuver that stupid equipment with such ease?" he asked her.

"No Natsu, but I suggest you continue if you don't won't me to kill you for being so reckless" she informed him before grabbing him by the waist.

"What the?" he began.

"Shut up, we got to get moving to make sure your dumb ass doesn't get eaten" she said be for jumping off and beginning to head back to the wall.

"Geez Lucy, I should also mention you are crazy too!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Don't push your luck" she yelled back to him as they scaled up the wall.

When they reached the top he said "Who the heck goes up the wall like that?"

"I do apparently!"

"Well you are a weirdo."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying you're a weirdo."

"That's exactly how you say thanks to someone who just saved you're ass from being a titan's meal!"

"I already said thank you!"

"Yeah while insulting me!"

"Fine then! Thank you for saving my ass!"

"You're welcome" she yelled before they continued their yelling match.

Shaking her head, Erza turned to Gray "Sometimes I wonder how the heck they can have the best partnership and relationship out of the entire squad."

"Well" he said "You also got to put in account the fact the two idots are in love with each other but just refuse to admit it."

"They almost did about a month ago" Erza reasoned.

"Yeah, they were about to be killed by a titan and then Natsu's weird form kicked in and he saved them" Gray responded "They have no hope."


	10. A Crowded Cafe

As Lucy sat down at the only opened table left in the coffee house she sipped her latte before turning her attention to the mound of papers in front of her. Being a high school English teacher involved too many papers that needed to be graded in her opinion. Picking up the first essay and her pen she began her grading process. It continued this way until her peace was disrupted by the squeak of a chair being pulled out. Looking up she saw a pink haired guy with a cup of coffee in his hand and an almost apologetic smile.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, but I kinda need a seat and as you can see there are no empty seats" he said gesturing around the cramped room.

"It's no problem just don't bother me and we'll have no problems" she said.

"Thanks" he said before flopping himself down in the seat.

The next day when she walked in, she saw is was as crowded as yesterday. Groaning she waited in line to get her coffee and when she received it she went off in search for a table. Finding none she was about to give up and walk out when she saw a waving hand.

Turning her attention to that direction she saw it was the same pink haired man from yesterday waving at her. She walked over to him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well you see I saved you a seat as a thank you for yesterday" he said.

Smiling she responded "Thanks" before sitting in the open chair and opening her bag.

"The names Natsu by the way" he said extending his hand.

"Lucy" she said taking it before both turned back to their work.

Four days later and this seemingly normal routine continued. The coffee house was full always it seemed and seats where taken in a matter of minutes. So the first of the pair who got there first would save a seat for the other. They never really exchanged more than a few words, but still they were just being decent human beings.

Lucy was the first that day and deposited her bag in his seat as she pulled out a notebook and began to scribble in it. A few minutes later Natsu walked over and handed her bag over. Lucy noted he looked worn and like he needed a good long nap.

"You okay?" she questioned.

With a tired smile he responded with "As okay as someone who's been working eighteen hours the past two days."

"What the heck are you working that long for?!"

"Well, when you work for the law, there is no rest, At least that's what I would normally say, but I'm too tired to care right now. I've been living on coffee."

"Why are you here and not at home sleeping?"

"Ehh, I'll probably be called in, in like twenty minutes so no point leaving town."

"Why have you been worked so hard?"

Taking a sip of his coffee he answered "There's this big case I've been put on by this guy specifically and I've got no sleep cause he wants me to finish by the end of this week."

"He wants you to finish a big case in the course of five days?"

"Yep."

"What is this case even about?"

"Technically it's classified…"

"You could use some help."

"Well, this guy wants me to find his run-away daughter and I'm finding no leads."

"What do you have to go with?"

"Blonde, brown eyes and that's about it."

"No name?"

"Nope just told me his name and said it be enough."

"What's his name?"

"Jude Heartfilla."

Lucy was quiet for a minute before she whispered "Shit, I didn't think he would look for me."

"Wait what was that last part?" Natsu asked not believing his ears.

"Nothing…."

"You said something about him not looking for you."

"Maybe…but you have no proof."

"You're the run-away I'm looking for?!"

"Yeah, Jude Heartfilla is my father and I kinda fit the description he gave."

"Geez, I feel kinda stupid for not realizing that."

"Were friends right?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Cool then could you not tell my dad you found me."

"What?"

"Listen, I have a good reason for not going back and I'll tell you after you tell him there's no way I'm in this town."

"And why should I risk my job over this?"

"Cause you'll be doing the right thing."

"I've heard that excuse before, but you definitely don't seem like a criminal and well you're a grown woman and can do whatever you want, so I won't tell him."

"Thanks so much, I owe you."

Taking another chug of his coffee he said "That reason better be good."

"Don't worry it is" Lucy said sending him a smile from over the rim of her cup.


	11. French Fries and a Drunk Lucy

Natsu awoke to a banging on his door. Groaning before rolling over and peeling open one eye to look at a clock. It was 2am and whoever this was, they could wait. He had already worked extra hours on that stupid case today, he deserved every right to be sleeping right now.

"Natsu, open this fucking door!" came a familiar voice "I need some goddamn French fries so open up!"

Crap, that was Lucy and by how she was acting, she was probably drunk. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed to let her in, if he didn't she would continue to yell until he did. Pulling open the door he confirmed his suspicions. She was definitely not sober.

"Yay! Natsu opened the door" she cried before latching onto his arm. Well she did a complete 360. But this is how it went, she would act angry until one of their friends found him and shoved him to her to get her to shut-up. But this resulted in her clinging to him and being way too flirty for her own good.

"Natsu make me French fries please" she cooed before pushing her breast against his arm. Yep, too flirty for her own good, not that she was trying.

"Lucy, it's two in the morning, I'm not making you French fries" he told her.

Pouting she asked "Why?"

"I told you it's too early."

"But I'm hungry"

"Then get something from out of the fridge."

"But I want French fries" she insisted.

"I don't want to make them."

"Please" she pleaded as she pulled on his arm.

"Lucy, please let's just go to sleep."

Sticking out her lip she whined "Natsu doesn't like me!"

Oh god, no not this. Maybe it would just be best to let her have her way. "Ok, I'll get you French fries."

"Really?"

"Yep, head out to my car. We're going to McDonalds."

"Yay!"

"Uh-huh" he said as he led her out the door to his car. And this is the story on the time when Natsu and Lucy went to McDonalds at two in the morning with Natsu just in his boxers, Lucy was drunk and they order seven servings of fries before sitting in the parking lot and eating them all.


	12. Locked Out of The Dorm

"I can't believe it where locked out!" Lucy cried at the door before kicking it.

Wincing Natsu attempted to calm down his enraged friend "Come on Lucy, it could be worse."

Whipping around to face him she asked "How could it be any worse, it's December and it's fucking freezing!"

She was resorting to cussing now, she really was pissed "Oh come on, it could be snowing, or sleeting or raining."

"I guess you have a point."

Good, now that she was calmer he could offer an alternative without getting his head bitten off "Well since were locked out we should go do something."

"But Natsu I just want to sleep."

"Well I tried to call Ice Pick but he wouldn't pick up, so we should go wait somewhere warm until I can reach him and get him to let us in" Natsu reasoned.

"Ok that's a good idea, but where should we go, not too many places are open at one in the morning."

"Well there's that 24 hour coffee house down the street."

"We could go to the library."

"No way am I going in there. Remember what happened last time?" Natsu asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah how could I forget, I was the one to drive you to the hospital after all those books fell on your head."

"How about if I buy you coffee?"

"And one of those yummy pastries?"

"Deal" he said before they headed towards the coffee house. Natsu decided he owed Ice Pick a thank you. He was the one who locked the door to the dorm early and had given him the idea. Noticing that Lucy seemed to be shivering, he threw his arm around her shoulders with a smile before pulling her closer to his side. Oh yes, he did owe Ice Pick a thank you for this.


	13. The Wrong Door

As Lucy stumbled along through the street, at god knows what hour, she saw up ahead of her was the building Levy had described to her. It took her a minute to fully realize it was the place she was looking for due to the tears muddling her vision.

But there stood the bright orange sign plain as day that read "Fairy Tail", the place she was looking for. She never planned to look back on her old life, her father, his stupid expectations and a future planned out for her. For god sakes it was the twenty-first century, she should have had some say in her life, and now that she was free she would have her say in her future.

Climbing up the stairs, she wiped the tears from her eyes before looking for her friend's apartment number.

"What was it again?" she mumbled to herself "376? 278?" Counting the numbers she stopped at one door and noted how it was painted blue unlike the rest of the doors. She hazily remembered her friend saying something about her door standing out against the others. Deciding this must be what she was talking about she knocked on the door before looking at the number, 277.

The door was opened a few minutes later by a person Lucy was not expecting. In front of her was a male, with weird pink hair. He raised his eyebrow while he looked her over. He was as confused about this as she was about the situation. She never remembered Levy saying anything about a boyfriend so she ruled that out, the only other option was-

"Uh, hey do you have a reason for knocking on my door at" he said, pausing to look inside at a clock and then continuing "three in the morning? What kind of weirdo is awake at this time?"

"Um, well you see-"she said before she was cut off by the man.

"Please don't tell me Metalhead paid for another stripper to knock on my door in the early hours in the morning cause I have no interest and will pay you money so you can go home" he said.

"Woah, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about strippers?" she asked.

"Sorry last time I had a girl knock on my door this early it was a prank from my lovely brother."

"Oh uh well I was kinda looking for Levy Mcgarden's apartment."

"Oh, you have the wrong apartment and well Levy left yesterday for some book fair or somthin' and won't be back for a week."

"Wha-? Where am I gonna stay?"

"Wait if she knew you were coming to stay with her, why did she go out of town?"

"Well….she kinda didn't know."

"Oh well…uh how about you come inside and I can get you a drink or something and offer my couch to you for the rest of the night" he said opening the door wider, inviting her inside.

"That would be great, as long as I'm not intruding."

"Nah, I've had worse. I'll get my brother to call Levy and tell her you've arrived in town" he told her as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Thanks. But I have one question, well actually two but…"she asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Shoot"

"Well first what's your name? You know I'm kinda in a stranger's house so it'd be nice to at least know your name."

"Natsu Dragneel and your name would be?"

"Lucy Heartfilla."

"Well now where aquatinted. What would that second question be?"

"Why are you being so well hospitable to me?"

"Well a random girl shows up at my doorstep and after assuring me she is not a prostitute says she know someone I'm kinda friends with and is planning to stay with her. But said friend is out of town, so me taking sympathy upon girl decided to let her stay the night. Simple as that."

"So this is out of sympathy?"

"Say I was to show up at your doorstep with a similar situation, what would you do?" he asked as the coffee finished and he began to pour it into two cups.

"Well, I guess I'd take sympathy and would let them spend the night, as long as they didn't look like perverts."

"See, same as me" he said handing her a drink before sitting in the seat directly across from her.

"Aren't you gonna go back to sleep or are you scared I am a creep?"

"Nah, I have to leave for work in two hours so you did me a favor."

"Hmm, I take it your in law enforcement or some crazy job. "

Laughing he answered "You'd be surprised, half the cops and firefighters of the town live in this building."

"Why are you all clumped to one place? Any particular reason?"

"Nah, just coincidence."

"Hmmm or some conspiracy."

"How did you get conspiracy from coincidence?"

"I don't know. You're talking to journalist here so I always seem to jump to conclusions. Or at least that's what my last ex said."

"Hmmm, jumped to conclusions?"

"Okay he was totally sleeping with that one girl. I had like a bazillion points and evidence. Plus they got married five months later!"

"Okay so maybe you don't always jump to conclusions."

"Eh, I have a problem with expecting the worse."

"Don't a lot of people have that problem?'

"You have a point."

Looking at the clock he got out of the chair and said "There are blankets in my bedroom if you want to sleep. I should head out in a few."

"Thanks Natsu" she said.

"No problem, I like helping people out."

"Even complete strangers."

"Yeah, I mean, they do spice up your day. Not every day I meet a girl who needs a place to stay and just happens to knock on my door and not Erza's or Popsicle's."

"I take it those are your neighbors?"

"Yeah you'll probably meet Popsicle in a few minutes when he comes barging in her demanding that we'll be late if I don't move my ass."

"Can't wait to meet him."

"If you think he sounds bad just wait to you meet Erza."

"I've heard of Erza from Levy."

"And how did she describe her?"

"Pure terror."

"Well that hits the head spot on."

"Oi, Flame Brain, if you don't move your ass we'll be late" came a cry as the door to the apartment was flung open.

"What is it Ice Pick?" Natsu called.

"We'll be late if we don't get mov-"he said before seeing Lucy "What the heck, when did you pick up a girl last night?"


End file.
